


The Google Cloud

by Percygranger



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 2014 backlog, Crack, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Inspired by this chat with a friend in 2014:I shall bid you adieu, farewell, auf viedersehn.auf WiedersehenI stand correctedthank you googleYOU KNOW ALLYOU SEE ALLALL SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE YOUBOW BEFORE GOOGLE-cringes in fear-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Google Cloud

Cecil looked at the sky and cringed. “Listeners,” he whispered, “I’m currently outside the studio, near the dog park, using my jimmy-rigged mobile unit. It seems that Strex Corp has even found a way to harness the mighty Glow Cloud to their purposes. Instead of raining down simple, mystifying dead animals, the Glow Cloud is now distributing - this is truly unbelievable - distributing answers to questions, and correcting spelling, and - oh god! - showing people what it thinks they want to see.

“I can imagine no worse fate for a being such as this. The humanity of this law-abiding, caring parent brutally stripped away. I mean, I realize it was never human to begin with, but how can you not see that this is simply wrong? The Glow Cloud was not meant to serve. It was never meant to serve. It is meant to rule, to be hailed, to mystify and amaze and showcase truly admirable parenting and baking abilities.

“Listeners, if you cannot work to overthrow Strex Corp for yourself, do it for this, do it...for the Glow Cloud.”


End file.
